Night of Chaos
by EverChangingUserName
Summary: Gods, immortals, eggs, and... cannibalism? Oh, sure what could possibly go wrong with one little experiment? OOC This story is being edited and another chapter is coming soon...


**[Author's Note]: Hey all! This is my first story and my first time ever publishing any of my work, so please go easy on me. I would like to say that this story has characters and themes from one of my favorite series, The Dark-Hunters by Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

**It sort of takes place in the beginning of Acheron and glosses over some of it, so if you haven't read it and don't want to spoil anything, don't read.**

**Also any characters and scenes from the The Dark-Hunter Series is the sole property of the amazing Sherrilyn Kenyon. My characters and themes are mine.**

**Please read and review, I love constructive criticism.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there were three men and a woman.<p>

No. Not men, gods.

Two were the Atlantean god-king, Archon; God of Order and Creation and god-queen, Apollymi; Goddess of Life, Death, and Wisdom. The Creator and The Destroyer. Then there was the third, Savitar, a Chthonian god-killer and something else, something more. All pantheons feared him, the very earth trembled in his presence. Last was the brother of the Destroyer, Misos, Atlantean God of War and Death.

Long ago, many millennium ago, too many to count, the four immortals teamed up and joined their powers, and no one knows why and the only two now surviving won't say. There were explosions of power everywhere, the seas lurched and boiled, the earth and heavens trembled, volcanoes spewed, and thunder clapped. A flash of blinding light and in its absence, a pale white stone was left behind.

Upon closer examination, the stone was a pale, pale pink that looked almost white.

It was warm to the touch and hummed with massive amounts of power and energy. Its warmth pulsed and it changed colors, though always returning to the pale white pink. Static seemed to thrum in the very air and large bolts of lightening catapulted from the skies, from the very heavens, and struck the stone. The four immortals stared in wonder as they watched the stone feed on the lightning, growing bigger.

After many days examining the stone, Archon lost interest and quickly dismissed the thing from his mind. The others continued to examine it and feed it their powers and lightning for many months. It continued to just grow bigger. By then it was about the size of Apollymi's head and that is when they heard and felt the heartbeat coming from within.

They had somehow combined their four powers and created life, some sort or form of life. It was during this time, that the Archon became unfaithful to the Queen and had three half-Greek offspring. Before this, the god-queen longed to give him a child, just one to call her own and his half breeds had become offensive to her, yet still she welcomed them.

He did not seem to care or want to hear about the odd egg-stone so Apollymi, Misos, and Savitar grouped together and rid his memories of the thing. Much time passed, a few millennium at least and Misos took charge of the egg-thing, taking it in his care. He fed it lightning and power and made sure the others stopped by to feed it as well, even managing to siphon off small amounts of the god-king's power and energy to feed to it. More millennium passed and all was normal, for a while.

There came a certain time and finally the god-queen fell pregnant. She gradually stopped coming by and only sent small amounts of her power too. Soon though, the god-king's Greek offspring were overcome with jealousy and unable to control their powers, they cursed the unborn babe in the Destroyer's womb and many of the pantheon were out for its blood. Sensing times were becoming tense and strained, Misos began pouring massive amounts of power each day into the egg-stone. When his sister was cursed to their realm, Kalosis, he had her start siphoning off as much as she could too. This power siphon or drain did not take their powers away not at all.

It just fed the egg-stone. More years passed as the Destroyer lost interest in the egg as well and only sent powers to her brother to feed it, she was more preoccupied with her Charonte demons and her son in the mortal world. Then one day, a scream, a shriek of such heartache, fury, rage, sadness, and insanity echoed throughout the Atlantean realms.

The Destroyer was free of her curse. Her son was dead. Now she was going to take her revenge.

Misos released as much of his energy and power into the egg-stone as he could and then sent it out on a wave of power to find Savitar. He could only hope he was successful, as his sister had blasted him into statue stasis seconds after it was gone, disappeared from his sight. He could only hope... He thought as he drifted into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Savitar sat sideways in his throne, his long muscular legs throne over one side and his head hanging over the other. He stared, bored at the ceiling above him, he felt a shiver run up his spine and frowned at the feeling, not liking it.<p>

He froze, some inner warning screaming out _incoming!_ There was a blinding flash of light and a stone clattered to the floor and rolled about uselessly. The egg-stone. He stared at it blankly. W_hat the hell?_

Then there was a pull, something nagging him and he realized what was happening, Apollymi was free and on a rampage. He waved his arm at the stone and it disappeared into his rooms. He then flashed himself to Katoteros and began to bind the destructive powers of the destroyed Atlantean pantheon.

As Apollymi made her way to avenge her son and destroy the Greek pantheon, she faded and was once again locked away in Kalosis, only to find Artemis had brought her son back to life, tying him to her, enslaving him.

Savitar occasionally watched him, for a few days, as he wandered on his own with only the company of a young female Charonte. He decided it was time to interfere and along with the help of Takeshi, and they returned to his island. As he taught Apostolos or rather Acheron; he had moved the stone out to where it could always soak up some lightning and he could always have an eye on it. It seemed to have caught the eye of both Takeshi and Acheron as they would occasionally stop and just stare at it.

After a few months, nearly a year actually, Savitar left the thing outside, on the terrace to soak up the lightning and flashed out for some of the futuristic sport called surfing, only to return hours later and to find his two companions staring at it, about thirty feet away, watching as it drank in the electricity and grew bigger. The fucker was now as big, if not bigger, than all three of them, which was an amazing feat as he and Acheron stood at six feet eight inches and Takeshi stood at six feet ten inches.

* * *

><p>The egg was still sucking up electricity but had finally stopped growing. It continued to pulse and the colors changed faster, the egg began throwing out heat, waves of heat that seemed to scald the skin off of each of the men. It was shining now, its color and odd heartbeat rhythm pulsed even quicker, shining even brighter they had to squint to keep watching.<p>

Savitar's jaw went slack as he saw its marble-like shell become pliable and a hand pressed against the gelatinous shell, stretching. The hand broke through and a slick, slimy substance pooled on the floor of Savitar's marble terrace. He stood, entranced by this odd birthing, that he did not see the looks of disgust on his companions faces. The slime didn't smell bad, not at all, in fact it smelt like spiced apples and soft hints of sugar and whisky. It was just the fact that the substance was slimy and gooey.

Takeshi and Acheron looked to Savitar, expecting him to also look disgusted or to start bitching about his floor but instead they watched him in shock, the look on his face could be described as awed and breathless. They looked back to the odd egg and watched as another larger hand and an arm joined the previous and continued to rip its way out of the gelatin egg. The creatures inside ripped a big enough hole and they watched it, no, two its tumble out in a wave of the spicy sugar slime. They continued to just lay there for a moment panting, before attempting to push themselves up and stand.

One creature smacked into the other and they began snarling and clawing at one another. The three bystanders watched wide-eyed as the shorter feminine one tore and ripped into the taller masculine one, and began eating its sibling. Even after the impromptu meal, it was still weak and wobbly like any newborn and continued to slip in the slime, blood and left over viscera of its sibling, it finally slid right into Savitar. Taki-san and Acheron tensed and watched warily, thinking he would kill it, as the creature grabbed and groped on him trying to stay upright. His expression softened just a tiny bit before falling back into a blank mask.

He grabbed onto its arms, and helped it steady. That was when they noticed the creature was definitely not an it, but female, as they took in her naked and wet form. Savitar gently released her making sure she could stay vertical. He turned and raised an eyebrow at the bewildered faces on Takeshi and Acheron. The female turned to watch them as well. _She_ stared at them, wide-eyed, drenched in slime, blood, and little bits of entrails and cocked her head to the side inhaling.

They finally took in her appearance. Her wet clumped hair would fall in thick waves to the small of her back when clean and dry and matched Savitar's deep, dark brown color. Her facial features were very much feline, delicate cheek bones and tilted eyes. Her pupils were formed like the wild cats they had seen before, her eyes right now were a deep, vibrant and unnatural green, but the color changed every time she blinked. Now they were a deep crimson red. Her ears were delicate and fey-like, pointed. Small opalescent horns curved delicately near her temples. Her ear twitched as they studied her. Her body was slim and dainty as well as defined and muscled, with iridescent wings hanging wet and limp against her back. She stood at five feet, six inches at most. Her body was all proportionate, slim with a feminine curve to her chest, belly and hips.

She was dainty, delicate, innocent, everything that screamed for males to protect her. Her ear twitched again and her pupils grew large and black. She was waiting for something, but the men just stood and studied her and she grew angry. Her eyes turned silver like Acheron and Apollymi's eyes and her skin emitted a low shining glow. Savitar recognized that, it came from Misos, when he felt great emotion his skin had glowed. So far he spotted three features that came from each of her parents but he had yet to spot the fourth seeing as she had four parents. He recognized immediately where her quick temper came from, Apollymi. He was surprised that it took her that long to anger and thought that it might be a benefit from Archon, his ability for patience and order. This study of her happened in a matter of two minutes. In the two minutes she had shown evidence of fighting back with whatever monster peered out through her eyes. She fought whatever urge was battling her and calmed quite fast.

They only hoped the calm would last as they had no idea what they were up against.

* * *

><p>Savitar took her arm and flashed her to Kalosis. He took her to Apollymi. The Destroyer sat upon her black throne, as stoic as could be, and watched as the Chthonian and a filthy naked female approached her. She did not acknowledge them other than to stare coldly and stoically. Savitar arched a brow at her, her lips thinned and she demanded to know why he had brought such a filthy creature to her realm.<p>

His jaw clenched and then told her that the female was the egg-stone or at least had come from the egg; and that Misos had sent her to him just before he had been destroyed. Apollymi's facial expression made him want to laugh as he explained the hatching process and that there had been twins, a male and a female. Apollymi wanted to know where the male was, and he explained quietly, that she had eaten him. The Destroyer was confused and demanded clarification. So he described every vivid detail of how the delicate little girl had torn her brother apart and devoured him, bones and all. At the recounting of her brothers death, the girls eyes turned silver and began glowing along with her skin. Savitar left the girl with the Atlantean queen to get acquainted and cleaned up and returned to his island to explain to Acheron and Takeshi.

He sat at a table and waited for them to find him. They each summoned chairs and sat watching him carefully, both wanting to know where the female was and what was going on. So he carefully explained a bit of the back story and then launched into how, about ten millennium before Acheron was born; he, Archon, Apollymi and Misos and gotten together to create an experimented. It was only supposed to be Misos, Archon and Apollymi wanting to see how their powers could work together, and he was only there to observe and intervene if it was needed. Well, he felt he needed to intervene, but unfortunately he had gotten sucked in and by that time it was too late to stop anything.

He explained the massive reactions of the elements and how this tiny little egg-shaped marble made of some sort of white stone formed from their combined powers. They didn't know what it was and then lightning hit it and it began to grow and pulse with little bits of light and heat. Archon was disinterested after a few days and returned to his former goings on, after a few months of studying between the rest of us and feeding it power and lightning the thing grew and then there was a double pulsing almost like a heartbeat, well obviously it was a heartbeat. "So we erased Archon's memories of the event and just siphoned of bits of his energy and power to help feed the thing." Takeshi and Ash sat blankly in a stunned silence, processing his words.

"My mother and Archon and Misos..." he stated, deadpan and Savitar arched a brow, rolled his eyes and said, sarcastically "Yea, your father and your uncle. Oh yea. And me. So that makes her your sort-of-sibling and my sort-of-daughter." Takeshi pouted snarkily said that he was feeling left out and then chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

**I really have no idea where I am going with this story, so I will update when I can.**

**On a side note, I am working on several stories in various stages and may or may not post those. Most likely will when I put my war paint and big girl pants on.**

**As of August 28, 2013 this story has been edited.**


End file.
